Electronic circuit design has become very complex as processor clock speeds and logic density continue to increase. While the increase in speed and logic density provides for additional computational performance and functionality, the increase in speed and logic density also require higher input/output (I/O) pin counts to accommodate increased data throughput. Higher I/O pin counts for increased data throughput are used, as an example, in high-speed serial interfaces and memory interfaces. Such interfaces can require careful interface design. One limitation of having higher I/O pin counts, particularly for bi-directional data, is increased switching output noise due to multiple transistors enabling simultaneous switching. Such increased simultaneous switching output (SSO) noise can lead to erroneous detection of logic states of a signal, thus leading to signal errors.
One approach for addressing the increased SSO noise is to limit the number of output pins in a group of I/O pins. Alternatively, outputs in the group of I/O pins can be skewed such that only one or a few outputs are switching at the same time. However, skewing the outputs in higher speed circuits can limit data throughput and bus speed. In addition, such skewing the outputs may lead to system setup violations.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for managing output and input pins of an electronic devices.